Project Summary Abstract The proposed LIUNA Training and Education Fund (LIUNA Training) Ebola/Infectious Disease (EID) training grant program has two primary aims: 1. To protect worker and public health by addressing the gaps in Ebola and Infectious disease training identified by NIEHS and others who have conducted such training. 2. To develop and deliver Ebola/Infectious Disease (EID) education and training for workers at risk of contracting infectious diseases on the job or in responding to terrorist attacks and natural disasters. Our network of Laborers International Union of North America labor-management training facilities will conduct the training using LIUNA Training's third-party accredited processes. The program will train emergency response, environmental remediation, demolition and construction workers. It will also expand its outreach to train National Guard, environmental services workers at hospitals and health care facilities, Indian Health Services workers, janitorial staff in government buildings and airports, and sanitation workers. The target population includes workers that have extensive hazardous substances experience and others that have minimal training in workplace hazard identification and personal protection. LIUNA Training will partner with the Laborers' Health and Safety Fund of North America (LHSFNA), LIUNA National Guard Local 1776, LIUNA Public Employees Department, and Service Contract Education and Training Trust Fund (SCETTF). LIUNA Training and its partners will develop and implement a 40-hour EID Operations course, 4-hour EID Awareness training, 28-hour Infection Control Risk Assessment (ICRA) with EID training, and EID Awareness incorporated into the 8-hour Hazardous Waste Refresher course. The program will train 26 instructors and approximately 2,230 workers located throughout the U.S. Training will address hazard identification and risk reduction, appropriate response actions, stress management, personal protection, and decontamination. Training uses activity-based, learner-centered teaching to engage trainees and move them toward learning objectives. Innovative teaching and outreach will use electronic platforms (Internet, smartphones, tablets, and computers) to expand awareness training and response capacity. LIUNA Training will also research opportunities and mechanisms to immediately inform trained workers of potential or actual incidents. Version1:Oct.8,2105